erthoriafandomcom-20200213-history
Month 1
In the weeks following my first assignment off site I have continued working with the constabulary to maintain order and the resolution of disagreements. Through this work I have earned extra rations in replace of coin, as money has become increasing less useful out here. The following are brief accounts of interactions with the local wildlife in the hopes that, whoever may end up reading this will know what we have encountered in our time here. Smoke Screen Smithy has been complaining their forge is being used in the middle of the night. Unknown and unseen person/s involved. Lots of smoke and small spot fires have been occurring. Help has been requested by the distraught smithy. I camp the night and take watch over the forge. Pretending to be asleep I bear witness to a two foot tall human shaped creature covered in soot and thick hair, wearing rags. I watch as it starts the forge with magic fire and an unusual amount of smoke pours out. It tinkers with some arms and armor, appearing to damage it. Calling out, I leapt upon the creature but found its thick coating of soot made the being very slippery and easily squirmed out of my grasp. The smoke intensified and I lost sight of it. Speaking to the smithy the next day and then with Krolmnite Swarmguard , it is determined that the creature may be a type of rare fey or household spirit. They are generally quite helpful, but sometimes they can be mischievous if they are not looked after. Perhaps if I can talk to it we can come to an agreement. Returning the following night, I again waited as before. Near the middle of the night I beheld this strange creature. This time I had left some opened rations and a small cup of ale next to the forge. The creature looked about and seeing me watching it it froze. Its curiosity won over and it sat down to nibble on the food and sip from the cup. I approached slowly and spoke to it that I meant no harm. It spoke and surprisingly in the common tongue. I learned it was a fey called a Domovoi and its people learned the common tongue from traders many generations ago. We were able to negotiate for it to stop messing about in the forge and as long as it was provided with a small amount of food and drink would ensure warmer fires for smithing and protect against creatures of the cold and night. Ice Venom I have been appointed guard duty on the keeps wall. While in execution of my duties one of my colleagues was mysteriously paralyzed. Taken to the make-shift temple tent, she was revived and described a terrifying creature. A spider about the size of a large dog, with tufts of stiff white hair and eight pale blue eyes. Leaving her to recover, I returned to the wall to see if I could track down the animal. Back on the wall and resumed by rounds, keeping a keen eye out for anything unusual. Suddenly I heard a cry of alarm nearby. Racing towards the sound I found a fellow guard being attacked by the aforementioned creature. I moved to help defend my fellow guard and struck the creature in an attempt to subdue it. However, the creature was softer than I expected and my warhammer crushed it. Liberator Assigned to maintain armed presence at discovered tower while work is carried out to turn it into a satellite base. Workers come across a strange amulet hidden deep in bowels of the tower. It is possible it is a religious symbol though like nothing I have seen before. One of the workers noted a small inscription written in Aquan (a language I do not have any experience with). The worker unfortunately read it out loud and a strange creature of ice suddenly appeared. About the size of a gnome, this ice creature had the torso and head of a humanoid with lower part a snake-like, slithering tail. Surprised, one of the other workers struck out at the being and it attacked them. slamming into them it knocked them out. I urged the worker who spoke Aquan to repeat what I had to say, and then proceeded to explain we meant no harm and apologised for disturbing it. It halted its actions and through the worker we discovered that it had been trapped in the amulet by an evil wizard who worshipped a local god named Iborighu . Thanking us for releasing it and apologising for harming the worker it bid us farewell and left to parts unknown. Category:Talena's Diary